Conventional automotive alternator stators are configured by mounting a stator winding into a stator core in which slots are formed at a ratio of two slots per phase per pole. The stator winding is constituted by three pairs of first wave winding groups and second wave winding groups, the first wave winding group being formed by arranging at a pitch of one slot six single-turn first windings that are configured by mounting wires in wave shapes so as to alternately occupy an inner layer and an outer layer in a slot depth direction inside the slots in every sixth slot, and the second wave winding groups being formed by arranging at a pitch of one slot six single-turn second windings that are configured by mounting wires in wave shapes so as to alternately occupy an inner layer and an outer layer in a slot depth direction inside the slots in every sixth slot so as to be inverted so as to be offset by 180 electrical degrees relative to the first windings, the first wave winding groups and second wave winding groups being disposed such that slot-housed portions of the first winding and slot-housed portions of the second winding alternate in a slot depth direction and line up in single columns inside the respective slots (see Patent Literature 1, for example).